


Pearl Necklace

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Hhhhhhh, I'm not sorry, Other, There's sex this time, i fucking stayed up all night writing this, i mean i kind of am, is this vore, jrannibalism, please fucking help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jrannibalism 2 Electric Boogaloo
Relationships: Ancap/Ancom, Libunity, libright/libleft
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Pearl Necklace

“Ancap, why can’t you just get Tankie to do this with you again?”Ancom complained while Ancap dragged them to his bedroom.

He hummed in response. “I’d rather throw him out my helicopter than give the bootlicker more money. At least you’re interested in other forms of payment.”

_ Ah, so it’s because I’m cheap.  _ Ancom sighed and ran their fingers through their tangled hair in a half-assed attempt at styling it. 

“You know, if you really hate it that much you can just walk away.” The capitalist said while lightly squeezing their wrist.

“Whatever. I don’t care. Let’s just get this over with.”

“That doesn’t sound very enthusiastic, kitty.”

Ancom had to restrain themself from slapping the smug grin off his face. “Wow, yes. I’m so fucking excited to endulge you in your weird fetish.” They said sardonically. 

“That’s more like it.” Ancap’s eyes were hidden by his sunglasses but they knew he was winking. He guided the leftist to his bed and kneeled between their legs. He ran his fingers up and down Ancom’s soft skin, grinning when they finally seemed to calm down. He started by decorating his legs in hickies, gradually applying more and more pressure until he fully sunk his teeth into their calf. 

“Uh–” Ancom looked down at Ancap, watching him lap up the blood he had coaxed out of his leg. 

“Shh… “ Ancap stood up to caress their face. “Just shut the fuck up for me, okay?” The capitalist said as sweetly as possible, earning him a pout in response. “Good.” He went back to covering Ancom’s legs in bite marks, warming them up to the feeling before slowly tearing away a piece of their skin. 

“Mmnn…” Ancom bit their lip, struggling to suppress a moan. They could practically feel Ancap smirking even if they couldn’t see it. 

But he pretended not to notice and prodded at their wounds with his tongue. He smirked again when he heard the leftist’s breath hitch. The two continued this dance with Ancom trying not to moan while Ancap played with their fresh wounds. But Ancap biting into their waist was what sent them over the edge.

Ancom pinned him down, grinding their crotch in small circles on his leg. “Ancap, fuck– please?”

“Please what?”

“Let me fuck you, please?” They spoke between heavy breaths.

“Hmmm..” Ancap hummed, watching them grow more frustrated. 

Ancom pushed his legs open and grinded against his clearly visible erection. “C’mon Ancap, please?” They were on the brink of tears and desperation in their voice was palpable.

“Mmm… Okay.” He said with a smile that was nothing short of evil. The capitalist slid off their boxers and threw them into a corner of the room along with his pants and his own underwear. Ancom felt themself getting pushed onto the floor while Ancap stared at them, drinking in their expression, their bedroom eyes, the red make-up around the outer corners of them, the dazed look on their face.  _ They were so pretty.  _

“Hey, wait don’t we need to use lube first–” Ancom’s question was cut off by the feeling of Ancap’s ass clenching around them.  _ The fucker was already prepared, he was planning for this.  _ The capitalist fully lowered himself onto their dick. He took a few moments to get used to it, but he slowly lifted himself up and lowered himself back down. Ancom couldn’t stand the way he was teasing them. 

Every movement of his hips was driving them insane. 

They pushed Ancap onto his back and thrusted into him, not caring about the rug burn they were going to have on their knees when this was over. Ancom’s eyes were clouded by lust and all they could hear him moaning wantonly. One of their hands traveled up his chest and unbuttoned his shirt while the other stroked his dick to the same rhythm of their thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before Ancap came. Ancom pulled out and finished themself with their hand, spraying white ropes onto the capitalist’s chest. The two stayed on the floor, panting until Ancap broke the silence. “That’s coming out of your paycheck.”

“You’re not paying me, asshole.”

“You’re getting blood on the carpet.”

**_____________**

The anarchists were in the bathroom but with clothes on. 

Ancap kind of sucked at first aid, so he wrapped Ancom’s legs with gauze as if he was making a cheap mummy costume. After he finished covering them in Hello Kitty ® band-aids, which were completely useless, he gave them a kiss on the cheek and the two walked back to Ancap’s bedroom. 

The capitalist sat on his bed and pulled Ancom onto his lap. He picked up where he started, peppering their neck with kisses and hickies, slowly traveling up, and lightly nibbling on their earlobe, eliciting a moan from the leftist.

Ancap chuckled. “You’re hard again.”

“I fucking hate you, Ancap.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what pearl necklace means please don't fucking ask about it  
> Is this the person I've become  
> This stupid fucking fandom   
> Has given me a fucking cannibalism kink   
> Take me out back and shoot me  
> Please


End file.
